


Potato Soup

by OneWhoSleeps



Category: Fan insert or Character insert, Nilesy - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tab A into Slot B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSleeps/pseuds/OneWhoSleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nilesy screws up a potion, and gets a visit from a beautiful stranger.. NSFW, Explicit *Self insert or character insert, female pronouns*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potato Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Nilesy screws up a potion, and gets a visit from a beautiful stranger.. NSFW, Explicit *Self insert or character insert, female pronouns*

Nilesy stood wearily looking at his latest failure. The cauldron bubbled merrily and if not for the blackened substance rising to the top, and his slightly singed eyebrows, you'd never have thought he'd screwed up. _Again._   
  
He sighed and looked out the window. Thankfully he'd had enough wood on hand to fix the shack, and nobody should notice that the grain on a couple logs was somewhat darker than the rest of the structure.   
  
Glancing upwards he could see a column of owls out in the distance, signalling that Hannah was out collecting materials. Maybe he'd have time to scrape this mess out of the cauldron and start again before she returned.   
  
He heard the door click and turned, already apologizing, "I had a bit of a probl-"   
  
"God, what is that _smell?_ "   
  
He colored slightly, it wasn't who he had expected.   
  
She dumped her bag on the ground by the entrance, and slipped off her shoes.   
  
"I came by to grab some crops, all mine were destroyed in a flood - you don't mind?"   
  
Nilesy shook his head, and she turned towards his food store. As she collected the basics for a new farm, he noticed the bruising up her arm, bruising that hadn't been there yesterday. It was a deep purple and shimmered when she moved. Not a bruise then.   
  
_Flux._  
  
The woman noticed his gaze.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Some bloody.. Flux buddies.. Caused some issues down my way. Now I'm stuck with damaged crops and.. This. It doesn't hurt too much but it's probably contagious so keep all your limbs away from me."   
  
Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears.   
  
She blinked and straightened up, shouldering her pack. The stress in her posture and the frown lining her forehead was obvious now.   
  
Flux, Nilesy. You can't just abandon a lady in distress.   
  
"Come here, you twit. Stress makes the flux worse and I can always help you replant later. It's a two person job anyhow."   
  
She smiled briefly at the insult, then slipped the pack off her shoulders and came to stand as near as she dared.

  
  
Lord, she was pretty. 

  
He reached out with both hands and placed them each side of her throat. He worked quickly, and gently, rubbing the anxiety out of the muscles in her shoulders, her neck, up to the base of her skull.   
  
She swayed slightly, her breathing deeper and more relaxed.   
  
"That was wonderful, and I'd like you to continue but I'm dead on my feet after this morning. And I think I asked before - what is that burning smell?"   
  
Nilesy glared at the cauldron, which was still smouldering. He'd taken it off the heat as soon as it started burning but it was still too hot to pour away.

"I screwed up something basic. I followed the instructions perfectly, then I added a potato.."

"Are you sure it wasn't a poisonous one?"

Nilesy paused. "Hell." He slumped onto the couch.

"It's okay, I do that all the time. Only yesterday I -" she realized he wasn't listening, his head in his hands.

"Look, you screw up sometimes and people get mad and think you should be able to do everything perfectly, right out of the box. But you're only human. I think you're great, I think you're really brilliant. You don't give up when things get difficult, you keep trying. Oh - here, it's my turn."

 

She sat beside him, rubbed her palms together to warm them, and then rubbed his neck and shoulders, watching him intently.

He appeared to relax but he didn't look at her.

Her hands continued, slipping down the back of his collar, finding the taut knots in his muscles, working them through, up his neck, stroking his hair and, to his surprise, gripping slightly and pulling him close.

He opened his eyes, her hands in his hair, her face in front of him. She was nearly in his lap and she expected him to relax?

His hands went to her shoulders to push her away, and then Nilesy paused as he saw her face soften and a small sigh escaped her lips.

 

What to say. There were too many thoughts, too many emotions and nothing to do about them.

I want you. I want you.

 

"God, I want you"

 

For a second they weren't sure who voiced the thought they'd both been agonizing over.   
It didn't matter.

  
Their lips met in a long kiss that neither wanted to end, for breath or speech. She sat in his lap, her legs either side, chest to chest, still the kiss continued. He reached up and unclipped her hair so he could run his hands through it, pull it, hold her close.

She pulled away, and reached up to stroke his face, just briefly, before loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt. She kissed him again, and then moved her attention to the flesh she had exposed, the nape of his neck, his chest.

His motions blurred and numbed by desire, he began to unbutton her blouse. Every moment seemed to take a minute, and every minute she was clothed was torture.

His kisses were in turn, gentle and then rough, almost violent. 

 

They were naked to the waist and for a time that was enough. More than enough to touch, to taste and explore.

 

They rocked together, as close as two humans can get without the aid of heavy machinery, kissing and caressing. They had all the time in the world. 

Their eyes met, his glasses nearly fogged by her breath, and a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but - I _really_ have to take that cauldron outside. It- It's horrible! I don't want this memory to be spoiled by that _smell!_ "

 

She laughed and her eyes shone as she clambered off his thighs. He watched her walk away, grab a cloth and take the cauldron outside. 

Still naked to the waist and completely unabashed, for a second she stood in the entrance, enjoying the feel of sun on her skin.

Leaving the olfactory offender outside, she closed the door with a snap, crossing the room in only a few strides.

 

She stood before him, her breasts uncovered, close enough to touch.

Nilesy reached up with one hand and gently brushed her left nipple with his fingertips, then over the curve of her breast, and drew his hand away.

Now his eyes were on her and he wasn't preoccupied with his hands, or hers, she felt curiously self-conscious. To be naked before someone is to be vulnerable. She looked down at the floor.

 

He stood and placed his hands on her waist. She looked at him and saw nothing but warmth and safety. Those hands had never been raised in anger and that voice had never tried to cause her hurt.

They kissed again, and found that things get a little confusing when two people try to unbutton each others jeans at the same time.

He raised his hands to her breasts while she unbuckled his belt, and unbuttoned his fly. Feeling somewhat silly at standing in boxers, shoes and socks, with his trousers around his ankles, he slipped off his sneakers without undoing the laces, and threw his jeans to the side of the room.

He quickly unbuttoned her and slipped the denim off her derriere, making sure to stroke as much of her body as he could.

He was in boxers - and socks, she was in panties - and socks. He didn't even note the color of the panties, he just wanted them off.

 

He knelt in front of her, kissed her belly, and ran a hand up the outside of her legs. She stood, dizzy with anticipation, putting a hand on top of his head to steady herself.

With two thumbs hooked in the waistband, he slid her panties down, leaving them around her feet as he turned his attention to the small mound of hair between her thighs.

Nilesy kissed her pubic bone and inhaled deeply. Pushing her legs apart - and pausing briefly for her to untangle her foot from her underwear - he widened her stance and began to taste her, pleasure her fully with his tongue.

She moaned, knees almost giving way, her hands gripping his hair, not knowing whether she was pulling him away, or forcing him to continue. He stood, and picked her up roughly but then laid her on the bed quite tenderly, with his hand supporting her head. He was breathing heavily.

He tore off his underwear and laid almost on top of her, his cock against her, and they kissed again.

She crossed her legs around his waist, pulling him down, while a hand helped guide him inside.

The pleasure was intense, and they both had difficulty refraining from calling each others names, over and over.

When he wished to slow down and kiss her, she enjoyed it, and when she cried out and begged him to be faster, rougher, he responded.   
  
He thrived on every cry of pleasure and she felt a thrill from each of his sexual moans. Rough and desperate, soft and gentle, they delighted in each other, savoring every movement. Her back arched off the bed, the sheets on the floor. He shook as he came, his breath ragged. He reached down and stroked her clitoris while his free arm pinned her down. Struggling away from his fingers, but unable to escape, she too was brought to climax, gasping for air and calling for him, only for him.

When it was over, two tired, tangled bodies having reached the pinnacle of bliss, indulged themselves with kissing, and for some reason, fruit.

 

She stretched, and he finally spoke.

 

"Don't go. I want you to stay."

 

She turned. "You want to do it again?"

 

"That, too."


End file.
